


Сказание о степном барде

by Auch_ich_in_Arkadien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst and Humor, Beauty/beast reversal, Betrayal, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Oriental Fantasy, Original Characters - Freeform, Pseudooriental almost fairytale, Slash, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, daevi, from beauty to beast, original - Freeform, seme/uke dynamics, slash original, tough love, uke is very uke, Восточная сказка, лжевосточная псевдосказка, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auch_ich_in_Arkadien/pseuds/Auch_ich_in_Arkadien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то давно, повелитель страны Рамакад услышал песню степного барда, укравшую его сердце. Таинственный бард, чьего имени никто не знал и чьего лица никто никогда не видел, исчез, а боль осталась. И вот, спустя пять лет, он появился снова, чтобы спеть на свадьбе повелителя.</p><p>Псевдовосточная лжесказка с магией, предательством, перевоплощениями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: автор почерпнул свои знания о Востоке из мультика про Аладдина; гет; упоминания фемслэша; главные герои долго и мучительно ходят вокруг да около - очень долго и очень мучительно; закончен, в процессе выкладывания.

Сказание о степном барде

 

**Глава I**

 

Юный повелитель Рамакада Майрин очень скучал на собственной свадьбе. Принцесса Айлиана была и умна, и хороша собой, но уж очень строптивая сука. Да и не интересовалась она мужчинами, как Майрин не интересовался женщинами. Свадьбу играли исключительно из политических интересов – для предотвращения войны между Рамакадом и дикими племенами Юга, откуда родом была принцесса.

Во время пиршества, после всех надлежащих свадебных обрядов, Айлиана сбежала подальше от жениха, на другой конец залы, где окружила себя своими прихвостнями. Майрина очень утешал тот факт, что не он один будет мучительно исполнять супружеский долг в эту ночь.

\- Мой принц, - прошелестел сахарный голос Сагала ему на ухо. Сагал был его давний любовник, мерзкий, склизкий интриган, но хорош в постели, чертяка. - Слышали ли вы о степном барде, что прячет себя, как женщина?

Слышал ли Майрин! Голос барда выжег ему сердце. Давным-давно, когда Майрин был младше, лучше и чище, чем сейчас, бард пронзил ему душу своим голосом на одном из празднеств. Весь вечер он не спускал глаз с певца, пытаясь угадать лицо и фигуру под его одеждой. Одни лишь глаза были видны Майрину, и они пели только для него, обещали ему всё, что угодно. В ту ночь он бежал за бардом, когда тот скрылся в толпе, искал его, ослеплённый желанием, но тщетно.

Следуя за бардом всюду, где бы тот ни выступал, Майрин узнал, что не он один в Рамакаде томился по нему. Но как ни старались узнать о певце, кого ни посылали схватить и привести его, тот умел не только песни слагать, а и сквозь землю проваливаться.

Ходили слухи, что он прячет лицо, потому что страшен, аки тёща с утра; что он был когда-то красив, но один из бывших любовников изуродовал его из ревности. Ходили слухи, что он не человек вовсе, а див степной; что он красив, как грех, и хранит себя для одного-единственного; что он не мужчина вовсе, а женщина.

Какие слухи только не ходили! Бард ничего не отрицал, но и не подтверждал. Он не разговаривал ни перед, ни после выступления; никто никогда не слышал его голоса, кроме как в песне.

А потом, лет пять тому назад, он пропал. Майрин тосковал по нему. Но исчезновение не было таким уж неожиданным: рано или поздно кто-то должен был поймать увёртливую пташку.

\- Он здесь, и будет петь, - прошептал Сагал.

Майрин не удержал возгласа радости и обернулся по сторонам, ища глазами знакомую фигуру певца.

\- Я велел искать, мой повелитель, но никто его пока не видел. Оказывается, он сводный брат вашей невесты, бастард её мамаши, вы же знаете их южные нравы. Пришёл спеть на свадьбе сестры.

Скуку Майрина как рукой сняло. Степной бард, здесь, сейчас! Уж теперь-то он не уйдёт. А если и уйдёт, в его распоряжении Айлиана, которая теперь его собственность и должна во всём слушаться. А не послушается, на то и есть пытки.

\- Поставь у каждого выхода по человеку, - тихо приказал он Сагалу. - Я давно тоскую по барду. Если у меня сегодня в постели окажется он вместо его сестрицы – озолочу!

\- Не страшно ли вам, что он урод, как предполагают слухи? - позволил себе съехидничать Сагал.

\- Не верю, - сказал Майрин. - Не верю. Я знаю, он прекрасен, как его песни.

Когда пришло тому время, бард спокойно и уверенно взошёл из толпы гостей на отведённый для музыкантов и сказителей помост, словно и не искали его по всему дворцу по приказу Майрина.

Толпа затихла. Лицо и волосы барда, как обычно, скрывал никаб, а фигуру – чадра. Но глаза его, глаза! Они уверенно держали людей в ожидании волшебства. Это были глаза смекалистого пройдохи, юркой шельмы, знающей себе цену. Не могли быть такие глаза у изуродованного чуда. Знал Майрин, знал, что хорош бард собой.

По знаку Айлианы ему принесли арфу. Бард поклонился в сторону сестры с искренними почтением и благодарностью, а в сторону трона Майрина – с неприкрытой ехидцей.

Ах, чертёныш, подумал Майрин, сжимая руку сидящего рядом Сагала.

Бард тронул струны арфы и запел. Тишина воцарилась в зале; люди боялись дышать.

Степной бард запел ту самую песню, которую пел в ночь, когда Майрин в первый раз услышал его. С тех пор свет стал не мил Майрину, пища стала пресной, а любовь – скучной. Майрин привык всегда брать, что ему хотелось, грубо и без спроса, если ему так хотелось. Барда он бы взял нежно, ласково, чтобы не рассыпался на грёзы.

Растворившись в воспоминаниях, Майрин мечтал, что ему снова семнадцать, и что в ту ночь он догнал барда.

Когда он и все присутствующие очнулись от околдовавшей их песни, барда и след простыл.

Майрин лично допросил своих стражей и шпионов, но никто ничего не видел. Да и как им было распознать барда, которому для неузнаваемости следовало всего лишь снять никаб и чадру?

Айлиана к тому времени удалилась в свои покои. Майрин ворвался к ней и застал жену нагишом, готовую к принятию ванной.

\- Здравствуй, муженёк, - сказала она ему с нескрываемой иронией в голосе.

Айлиана была красива дикой, свирепой красотой, присущей народам Юга. Тело её было сделано для выживания, а в глазах жила хищница.

\- Где твой брат? - спросил Майрин без церемоний.

\- Ищи ветра в поле, - рассмеялась Айлиана.

\- Я спросил. Отвечай мне, жена.

\- Отвечаю, что кабы хотел мой брат усладить своим ртом твои печали, то усладил бы. Но он не хочет.

Майрин в два шага рассёк разделяющее их расстояние и больно схватил пахнущую хной и ароматическими маслами Айлиану за плечи. Тут же из-за занавеса, ведущего в спальню, появилась голая по пояс и полностью лысая женщина-воин, всё тело которой было покрыто татуировками убийц из ордена Рыданий. Крупная и высокая, она двигалась совершенно бесшумно и с быстротой тьмы, которая наступает, когда задуешь свечу. Айлиана остановила её жестом.

\- Позволь себе повысить голос ещё раз, и моя любимая тебя кастрирует, - сообщила она мужу. - Сделай мне больно ещё раз, и я буду горько оплакивать безвременно почившего господина души моей, принимая бразды правления в свои хрупкие руки.

Майрин отпустил Айлиану. Свадьбу было не отменить. Только сейчас он понял, какую гадюку впустил в свою страну. Про то, что Айлиана любит опасных любовниц, он знал давно, но слишком привык недооценивать женщин, чтобы догадаться о том, что она приведёт с собой орден убийц.

\- Я готова исполнить супружеские обязанности, чтобы понести от тебя, - сообщила ему Айлиана. - Но я не собираюсь видеть тебя чаще, чем этого можно избежать. Приятного вечера.

Майрин кипел бессильной злобой, но понимал, что с женой разбираться нужно не сейчас, а позже, исподтишка, интригами, клеветой, ядом. И всё же гордость не позволяла ему уйти без последнего слова. Только он не знал, что сказать, и пауза затягивалась под насмешливыми взглядами Айлианы и её любовницы.

Тут ворвался запыхавшийся мальчишка, гонец Айлианы, довольный успешно выполненной миссией, и со словами:

\- Ваши подарки доставлены в Великие Дали, госпожа! - рухнул на пол, поражённый кинжалом убийцы. Но кинжал опоздал на долю секунды: гонец успел назвать место.

Майрин сложил два и два. Южанка Айлиана никогда раньше не бывала в Рамакаде, и не было у неё причины слать подарки в Великие Дали, если не жил там кто-то, дорогой её сердцу. По изменившемуся лицу Айлианы Майрин понял, что прав, и расхохотался. Насмешливо поклонившись жене, он выбежал из её покоев.

\- Никого оттуда не выпускать, - приказал он стражам. Для убийцы из ордена Рыданий трое стражей не должны были предоставить неодолимой преграды, но должны были задержать её на достаточно долгое время.

Наказав Сагалу править в своё отсутствие, Майрин оседлал лучшего своего скакуна и вскоре оставил Ишран, столицу Рамакада, далеко позади.

Великие Дали страдали нехорошей славой на весь Рамакад. Ничего там путного не росло, от близости пустыни жара была невыносимой. Пустынные дивы и прочие беси помельче любили наведываться по человечину. Потому никто там не жил, кроме опального советника бывшего повелителя, Тьена, и его жены Айлиссы.

Когда отец Майрина сослал Тьена в Великие Дали, все ожидали, что Тьена с женой сожрут дивы, или что они помрут там с голоду. Однако они были до сих пор живы и, как узнал от Сагала по пути на конюшню Майрин, даже приглашены на его свадьбу в качестве особой милости по случаю истечения ссылки Тьена.

От Ишрана до Далей было дней десять пути. Майрин загнал своего скакуна, стремясь добраться туда как можно раньше, найти дом советника и разузнать о певце прежде, чем тот вернётся домой.

В одной из деревенек по пути он купил новую лошадь на смену своему скакуну, и обменял свои дорогие одежды на платье нищего крестьянина. Продвигаясь вперёд значительно медленнее, Майрин всё же успел найти жильё бывшего советника к ночи девятого дня. Дом стоял пустой; ему открыла заспанная служанка и закричала при виде незнакомца. Не привыкла она видеть чужаков в такой глуши.

\- Не тревожься, добра девица, - сказал ей Майрин смирённо. - Я, как видишь, калека, и не могу причинить тебе вреда.

Перед тем, как постучаться, он отпустил лошадь в поле, переоделся в нищенское платье и навёл на себя единственные чары, какие знал – чары иллюзии, которыми научился пользоваться, чтобы не прятали от него красивых мальчиков, когда он бродил по улицам столицы. Он умел принять вид старого горбатого мужичка с обрубком по локоть вместо левой руки, сильно хромающего на правую ногу.

\- Как зовут тебя, дитя моё? - спросил он у служанки, когда она впустила его внутрь.

\- Найра, - ответила девушка, всё ещё приходя в себя от испуга.

\- Ты очень добра, Найра. Не накормишь ли несчастного старика?

Найра напоила и накормила его. Она была из несложных женщин, которые понимают сирых, голодных и холодных, и необходимость их утешить. Майрин презирал людей, дающих что-либо бескорыстно, но Найра напомнила ему чем-то о давно почившей его матери. Он всё ещё решал, наказать или вознаградить советника за скрывание певчей птички, но Найру решил не трогать.

Бесхитростная дурнушка сама рассказала ему о семье советника. Когда Тьен уходил в ссылку, у него была лишь одна жена, Айлисса, а потом взял он в жёны вторую, из жалости к бедной девочке. Сама Найра никогда не видела вторую жену советника без никаба. Айлисса, которая лично ухаживала за ней, рассказывала, что девочка сильно пострадала от рук ревнивого жениха, которому была обещана, но которого отец её променял на более выгодную партию.

Бывший жених подкараулил девочку и изуродовал её навеки: никто не хотел больше на ней жениться. Тьен прослышал о судьбе несчастной из письма друга и предложил взять её во вторые жёны, чтобы девочка могла жить вдали от жестокости и видеть вокруг только лица, привычные к её уродству и не пугающиеся его.

С тех пор так они и жили: Тьен, Айлисса и Мирра. Не даровали боги Тьену детей ни с одной женой. Про Айлиссу давно уже знал Тьен, что она не может понести, а Мирра так и не оправилась после пережитого, ходила, не снимая паранджи, всё время молчала и редко покидала свои покои. Но госпоже Айлиссе удалось уговорить её поехать с ними на свадьбу повелителя, да живёт он вечно; и вот Найра ожидала возвращения господ со дня на день, и заверила Майрина, что такой добрый господин, как Тьен, наверняка поможет ему. Майрин рассказал ей, что стал жертвой злой шутки богатеньких бездельников, которые завезли немощного старика в глушь на верную погибель.

У него уже было неплохое представление о том, кто скрывался здесь под ликом Мирры. Время исчезновения барда и появления в доме советника новой жены совпадало. Оставалось лишь найти предлог остаться и разоблачить фальшивую жену, а потом наверстать все годы, которые она могла провести, используя свой ротик для услаждения Майрина не одними песнями.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава II**

 

Тьен наблюдал за ласками Айлиссы и Ириана. Годы забрали у него былую выдержку в этом деле, да и в узком пространстве кареты можно было принять только самые неудобные позы.

Это не остановило Айлиссу и Ириана, которые, ртом и руками ублажив своего господина, продолжили играть друг с другом. Тьен, откинувшись на подушки, любовался их сильными, юными телами.

Наконец и они, устав, устроились на подушках по обе стороны Тьена. Тьен заботливо поправил лиф жены, вернув обеих спелых беглянок на место, а затем повернулся к Ириану, чтобы разделить с ним долгий, чувственный поцелуй.

Ириан был прекрасен. Южная свирепость, отличавшая лицо его сестры, отошла в его лице на второй план, лишь оттеняя изящность унаследованных от отца черт; задор сочетался в нём с ранимой нежностью. Длинные, как у женщины, чёрные волосы ниспадали ему ниже спины, и он часто нагой танцевал для Тьена и Айлиссы, прикрываясь волосами, как накидкой.

Айлисса вскочила прежде, чем снаружи послышались звуки нагоняющей их лошади. Ириан потянулся было за своей паранджой, но Айлисса покачала головой.

\- Это гонец от твоей сестры, любовь моя.

Тьен приказал кучеру остановиться, и они дождались женщину-убийцу. Айлисса вышла ей навстречу.

\- Майрин знает, - сказала убийца без прелюдий, кивнув Айлиссе, как равной. - Он в пути и может уже ожидать вас дома. Он один. Айлиане он нужен живой. Прими предосторожности.

\- Спасибо, Иеро! - прокричала Айлисса уже развернувшейся и скачущей обратно всаднице.

\- Мой мальчик и ты, о господин души моей, - сообщила она, когда они снова были в пути. - Дома нас ожидает Майрин, снедаемый страстью к Ириану.

\- Быть бы Рамакаду непобедимой державой, кабы юный Майрин проявлял такое рвение к политике, - заметил Тьен.

Ириан заметно опечалился. Тьен ласково взял его за подбородок и оставил ещё один, мимолётный поцелуй на его губах.

\- Мальчик мой, ты же знаешь, как моей хворой жене, тебе вовсе не обязательно его видеть, а он тебя не увидит и подавно.

\- Это и радует, и печалит меня, о господин, - признался Ириан с грустью в голосе.

Ириан потерял сердце в тот миг, как впервые увидел Майрина. В тот вечер он пел только для него, и видел ответную страсть в его глазах. Никто, даже господин его Тьен, не разжигал в нём раньше такой страсти.

С ранних лет Ириану, сыну бродячего рамакадского певца и южной принцессы, пришлось научиться прятать свою бесовскую красоту и исчезать быстро и бесследно, чтобы не закончить дни в гареме какого-нибудь сладострастного богатея. В детстве отец мазал ему лицо грязью, когда они выступали вместе; а когда Ириан подрос, и невозможно стало грязью замазать его стройную, статную фигуру, грациозные движения, роскошные волосы и грешную красоту, стал одевать его, как незамужнюю женщину, пряча сына под паранджой от похотливых взглядов.

Когда один коварный шейх, прослышавший о чудесном юноше и пригласивший их с отцом во дворец, подсмотрел, как Ириан купается, и узнал, что он прекрасен не только голосом, но и телом, то возжелал юного барда. Отец вступился за сына, но поплатился за это жизнью. После долгих и мучительных месяцев плена, Ириана выкупил у шейха советник Тьен, чья жена услышала однажды, как Ириан поёт в заточении. С тех пор Тьен тайно покровительствовал мальчику, отпустив его в мир.

Ириан привык не доверять мужской страсти. Он чуял опасность, исходящую от уверенного в себе, насмешливого Майрина, но готов был не оглядываясь пожертвовать сердцем и свободой ради счастья с ним.

В тот вечер, когда они впервые увидели друг друга, Ириан знал, что после выступления Майрин будет ждать его. Спев свою последнюю песню, он ловко спрыгнул со сцены и растворился в толпе. Избавившись от женской одежды, он вернулся на празднество в поисках Майрина. Не знал он, что привлёк внимание самого повелителя. Но из уст других гостей очень скоро услышал, что сразивший его красавец и есть жестокий, бессердечный повелитель Рамакада, играющий с сердцами наивных мальчиков со скуки. Именно отец Майрина сослал покровителя Ириана за неудачно высказанное мнение в Великие Дали на верную смерть. Не будь Айлисса чародейкой, не выжить бы им в дикой глуши.

Про Майрина говорили, что нет у него сердца; что всё сердце ему между ног ушло, что не носила земля раньше такой гнилой порчи в такой красивой оболочке. Ириан не мог любить такого, но было поздно. Он уже любил.

Майрин преследовал Ириана, не пропускал ни одного его выступления, и барду становилось всё сложнее и сложнее бежать от него. Да и как всё время бежать, когда хочешь только, чтобы тебя поймали?

Тогда-то Ириан и ушёл от мира, присоединился к Тьену и Айлиссе в их ссылке. Тихая жизнь с ними, полная песен, стихов, танцев и занятий любовью, лечила его душу, но дикая, блудная часть его томилась по рукоплесканиям и восторгу толпы, по обожанию в их глазах – и по Майрину.

\- Глупое, глупое твоё сердце, - ласково пожурил его Тьен.

Айлисса, закрывшая на время глаза, очнулась из своего транса. Цвет оставил её лицо, и в полном изнеможении от пережитого усилия она легла головой на колени Тьену.

\- Найра знает, - прошептала она. - Майрин ещё не добрался до нас.

\- Зачем он только живой твоей сестре, мой мальчик? - посетовал Тьен. - Живой он мне в силах предоставить немалые неприятности, если пожелает. Что ты велела Найре сказать ему, жизнь моя?

\- Что в голову придёт, - ответила Айлисса. - Найра давно не веселилась. Пусть наплетёт чего-нибудь.


	3. Chapter 3

## Глава III

  
  
На следующий день, советник со своими жёнами наконец вернулся домой. Майрин бросился встречать их так быстро, как только позволял облик калеки. Крепкий, ладный для своих пятидесяти советник Тьен помог черноглазой красавице-жене Айлиссе спуститься из кареты. Вместе они поддержали третью фигуру, одетую в паранджу. Сердце Майрина забилось быстрее.   
  
Айлисса взяла Мирру под руку, и та опёрлась на неё всем телом. Медленно, под подбадривающие восклицания Айлиссы, они дошли до дома и исчезли в нём. Вторая жена так и не подняла взгляда, так и не посмотрела на Майрина.   
  
В это время Тьен выслушивал объяснения Найры о незнакомом старике; Майрин с достойными великого актёра пыхтеньем и кряхтеньем опустился на колени, ожидая решения своей судьбы.   
  
\- Богатые и беззаботные иногда так жестоко шутят, - сказал Тьен. - Я помогу тебе вернуться в столицу. Подожди, пока лошади отдохнут. Найра соберёт тебе провизии в дорогу, и уже завтра утром ты сможешь двинуться в обратный путь.   
  
Беси бы побрали твои благие намерения, подумал про себя Майрин.   
  
\- О великий господин, образец всех добродетелей на свете; куда ж мне возвращаться? Там нищета, и нет у меня там никого. А у тебя, я вижу, добрый, честный дом. Позволь мне остаться твоим служкой; хоть пользы от меня немного, буду работать в поте лица на тебя. Не откажи несчастному старику на закате лет, позволь мне служить тебе!   
  
Тьен по достоинству оценил актёрский талант Майрина. Даже зная, кто на самом деле перед ним, просьба старика тронула его.   
  
\- Ты видишь, как мы уединённо живём, - начал он. - То отчасти по желанию повелителя нашего, да живёт он вечно, ибо сослал он меня в Дали за провинность мою. Срок моей ссылки уже истёк, и я мог бы просить помилования, но не прошу из-за второй жены моей. Моих жён ты видел только что: прекрасную, как жизнь, Айлиссу, и несчастную, как крик чайки, Мирру. Моя Мирра больна и не может видеть чужих людей; я не могу позволить тебе остаться.   
  
\- Господин, я в жизни своей не обидел ни одной женщины, кроме как если матери ненароком, в детстве; но кто не разочаровывал дурным поступком мать в несмышлёные годы? Буду верным слугой тебе и жёнам твоим, только не гони! - заголосил Майрин, орошая крокодильими слезами дорожную пыль.   
  
Тьен беспомощно посмотрел на Найру, которая едва сдерживала смех.   
  
\- Я дам тебе денег, старик, на которые ты сможешь устроиться и безбедно жить до самой смерти, - сказал Тьен.   
  
\- О, господин мой! Как же я возьму чужие деньги, которых сам не заработал, которых не заслужил? Лучше уж голодная смерть, чем позор на мою голову! О, сжалься, господин!   
  
Так убедительно умолял Майрин, что только совсем бессердечный человек смог бы ему отказать.   
  
\- Ты можешь остаться на месяц и заработать себе на первое время, - вздохнул Тьен. - Дальше иди куда хочешь, но в моём доме не оставайся.   
  
\- Спасибо! Спасибо, о господин!   
  
\- Если ты хоть на шаг приблизишься, хоть шорохом моих жён обидишь, не уйдёшь живой, - сказал Тьен тихо, но слова его тяжело осели в дорожную пыль.   
  
\- Конечно, господин! Конечно!   
  
\- Найра найдёт тебе занятие. Я устал с дороги, и желаю отдохнуть.   
  
Тьен оставил Майрина подобострастно причитать снаружи у дома, а сам поднялся наверх, в покои Ириана, где обе его жены уже ожидали его.   
  
\- Чертёныш, в нём умирает великий актёр, - мрачно сообщил им Тьен. - Я дал ему уговорить меня оставить его здесь на месяц.   
  
\- “Позволь старому интригану разобраться с мальчишкой”, - передразнила Айлисса его слова на подъезде к дому. - “Негоже тебе, жизнь моя, и чуткому сердцу твоему, слушать ложь испорченного змеёныша”.   
  
Ириан не выдержал и рассмеялся. Заулыбался и Тьен.   
  
\- Знаю, жизнь моя, знаю, что должен чаще тебя слушаться. Но сказанного не воротишь. Ириан, мой сладкий, не спи у себя в покоях, ночуй с нами. Если придёт змеёнышу в голову ночью забраться к тебе, пусть найдёт пустую постель. А попозже наведёт жена на тебя чары, чтобы увидел повелитель наш случайно, что ты и в самом деле некрасивая девица. Вот он обрадуется, когда решит, что ошибся, а ему ещё месяц служить в моём доме.   
  
Айлисса и Ириан обменялись взглядами.   
  
\- Господин души моей, - сказала Айлисса, - мы тут со второй женой твоей поговорили, пока ты представление смотрел. Тоскует она по Майрину.   
  
Тьен уселся рядом с Ирианом, обнажившим лицо. Ириан спрятал глаза.   
  
\- Не пущу тебя к нему, - строго сказал Тьен. - Никогда тебе ничего не запрещал, но к нему не пущу, хоть заковать тебя в цепи придётся.   
  
\- А ведь придётся, - сказала Айлисса. - Ириан ранимый мальчик, и мы можем защищать его бесконечно, но это душит, убивает в нём поэта. Надо отпустить его обратно в мир, чтобы заработал себе шрамы на сердце, из которых родятся новые песни.   
  
\- Не змеёнышу же отдать! - Тьен прижал Ириана к себе.   
  
\- А ты послушай, господин души моей, что мы придумали, - сказала Айлисса. - Никто не рождается змеёй на свет, кроме змей; правитель наш клыки и яд в гадюшнике, что дворцом зовут, нарастил. Если есть в нём что человеческое, что умеет любить, то вот как мы это можем проверить. Пусть он убедится, что Мирра и есть степной бард; пусть Ириан подразнит его какое время; пусть будет у Майрина возможность сорвать с Мирры покрывало. Увидит он несчастного, искалеченного юношу, урода. Если любит, если достоин он нашего мальчика, то это не будет преградой его любви. А если будет, то он сам сбежит от нас в Ишран, и думать забудет про него.   
  
\- Ты пугаешь меня своей мудростью, жизнь моя, - сказал Тьен. - Чем заслужил я тебя?   
  
Айлисса зарделась от похвалы.   
  
\- Да будет так; и да рассудят боги разбить твоё сердце как можно милосерднее, мой мальчик.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава IV**

 

Найра подрядила Майрина помогать ей по дому: мыть, подметать, воду из колодца носить. Он изменил своё изначальное мнение не трогать девку, потому что уж больно ей нравилось на него прикрикивать и гонять туда-сюда без жалости или особой надобности.

Два дня прошло, а ему так и не удалось ни увидеть вторую жену Тьена, ни услышать её. Нетерпение его росло; и вот, на третий день он подсмотрел, как Тьен заходит в покои Мирры, и как выходит оттуда с ней на руках. Её по-прежнему полностью скрывала одежда, но Тьен тихо шептал ей что-то на ухо, и Майрин услышал нежный, мелодичный смех, от которого вздрогнул всем телом.

Тьен остановился на полпути и опустил жену на ноги, чтобы убрать покрывало с её лица и поцеловать. Мирра стояла спиной к Майрину, и тот не мог видеть её лица. Тьен, не прерывая поцелуя, по-хозяйски опустил руки на ягодицы второй жены и принялся их массировать, заслужив тихий стон удовольствия, слаще которого Майрин в жизни своей ничего не слышал.

А потом они скрылись в покоях Тьена, и Майрин ничего больше не слышал.

Ненависть к противному старикашке и планы его казни сменялись в нём сомнениями, на самом ли деле под личиной Мирры скрывается его бард. Если да, то никогда не простит он Тьену, что заставлял его так стонать.

Айлиссу Майрин часто видел на кухне. Хитрая чертовка по глазам, она не говорила с ним, но смотрела, словно знала что-то. Женщины любили смотреть так, даже если не знали ничего, поэтому Майрин не обращал внимания.

Ещё через несколько дней Тьен и Айлисса собрались вместе на пешую прогулку на целый день, оставив хворую Мирру дома одну. Майрин счастью своему поверить не смел. Ему даже не пришлось обманом пробираться в покои Мирры: сама спустилась вниз, сама зашла на кухню.

\- Госпожа! - всполошилась Найра. - Вы спустились! Вам же нехорошо! Позвольте мне помочь вам подняться обратно и лечь, господин будет сердиться!

Майрин замер. Никогда ещё он не находился так близко к Мирре, или барду, если это был он, как в тесноте маленькой кухни. Мирра смотрела в пол, не давая ему разглядеть своих глаз. Пока Найра кудахтала вокруг неё, Мирре стало плохо: она пошатнулась и опёрлась рукой о стену.

Найра немедленно усадила госпожу на скамью, помахала на неё полотенцем и убежала наверх, в комнату Мирры, за её лекарством. Майрин остался с Миррой наедине.

\- Чем я могу помочь вам, о госпожа? - спросил он осторожно, надеясь, что она поднимет голову для ответа. - Хотите ли воды?

Мирра кивнула, и Майрин почтительно поднёс ей воды. Она приняла пиалу и отпила, и всё это — не говоря ни слова и не поднимая глаз.

\- Не сочтите за дерзость, о госпожа, - рискнул Майрин, - но мне бы так хотелось увидеть ваши глаза.

Мирра внезапно подняла голову и — о, боги! Это были его глаза! И они смеялись, не было в них немощности или болезни. Бард пронзил Майрина насквозь, так, что Майрин несвязными отрывками вспоминал, как дышать.

Тут снаружи раздались голоса. Тьен и Айлисса вернулись с прогулки; Айлисса бросилась к Мирре, выговаривая ей за подъём с постели, а Тьен отчитал Найру за недосмотр, как та ни клялась-божилась, что прилежно присматривала за госпожой.

На Майрина никто и внимания не обратил. В ту ночь он прокрался в покои Мирры в своём истинном обличье, но постель её была пуста.

Прошло ещё несколько дней. Мирра больше не показывалась, и Майрин стал сомневаться, что видел глаза барда, - мало ли что почудится с тоски. Никогда и никого прежде он не хотел так сильно.

А потом он услышал, как бард поёт.

Была тёплая летняя ночь. Тьен, Айлисса и Мирра расположились в саду; Тьен и Айлисса декламировали стихи, пили вино и занимались любовью. Майрин не мог уснуть, слыша смех Айлиссы и гудящий тенор Тьена, и проклинал сладострастного старика и его суку. Он не знал, что вторая жена была в саду с ними, пока не началась песня.

Майрин вскочил от первых звуков, первых слов. Певец тосковал о жестоком возлюбленном, - ах, насмешник!

Когда Майрин, прячась за деревьями и кустами, прокрался в сад, то разглядел в темноте силуэты Айлиссы и Тьена, приникшие друг к другу, и третью фигуру, расположившуюся неподалёку от них. Айлисса двигала рукой вверх-вниз между ног Тьена, и бард, закончив песню, на четвереньках подполз к ним. Майрин жадно пытался разглядеть его черты, но ночь была тёмная, а чертовка Айлисса задула все свечи прежде, чем они успели осветить певца.

Майрин вернулся на своё жёсткое ложе в комнате для прислуги. Уж теперь-то у него не осталось никаких сомнений. Пришло время действовать.

На следующий день с утра, дождавшись, пока Тьен уйдёт из дома и бард вернётся в свои покои, Майрин ворвался к нему в своём истинном обличье.

Бард ахнул, когда Майрин повалил его на постель и навалился сверху всем весом.

\- Ты мой, - властно сказал ему Майрин. - Ты мой навеки. Как долго я ждал! Ты проведёшь оставшиеся вечера своей жизни, наполненный моим семенем.

Бард дрожал под ним, как осиновый лист. Глаза его умоляли — о чём?

Майрин нетерпеливо рванул на себя скрывавшее барда покрывало.

Под ним лежал дрожащий уродец. Майрин безжалостно сорвал остатки одежды: тощее и малюсенькое по сравнению с головой тельце барда было покрыто крупными, гнойными красными прыщами. Мешковатая одежда помогала ему скрывать странный угол, под которым был изогнут его позвоночник. На всём его гниющем и нездорово белом тельце не было ни одного волоска.

Лицо певца было вытянутым, продолговатым, что придавало ему вид вечно изумлённого дебила. Нос его был одновременно толстым и длинным, закрючковываясь к концу, а мёртвые губы бесцельно дрейфовали в его тени, словно заблудившиеся в океане фиолетовые воблы.

Только глаза его были прежние, красивые, полные слёз.

\- Майрин... - сказал уродец мелодичным голосом барда.

Майрин вскочил и бросился к выходу, где столкнулся с Айлиссой.

\- Повелитель! - с фальшивым удивлением воскликнула Айлисса, и только собиралась склониться в поклоне, как Майрин грубо её оттолкнул и бросился прочь.

Когда за ним хлопнула входная дверь, Айлисса повалилась на кровать рядом с Ирианом, хохоча в голос.

\- Ты видел его лицо? Нет, ты видел? - хохотала она.

Всхлипывания Ириана утишили её веселье.

\- Ах, мой сладкий, не плачь, не навечно же ты урод! - она бросилась обнимать его, но перед этим внимательно вгляделась в его новое лицо. - Да я превзошла саму себя. Ты картинка, любовь моя.

Ириан зарыдал в голос, и Айлисса долго держала его увечное тело в объятьях, прежде чем он притих. Превращение Ириана было полной трансформацией плоти, в отличие от неумелой иллюзии Майрина, всего лишь путающей глаз. Айлисса призвала на помощь самые древние и тёмные силы, чтобы сотворить из Ириана уродца.

\- Смотри, мой любимый: любой пришёл бы в ужас, увидев тебя сейчас вместо очаровательного соблазнителя, которого хотел найти. Дай ему время. Такое решение он примет очень быстро, если уже не принял, но боится признаться себе. Как только мы будем знать, что он надумал, я верну тебе красоту.

\- Я не потому плачу, - всхлипнул Ириан, - что я... что ты меня таким сделала.

\- А почему же, любимый?

\- Я не хотел... я не думал... - Ириан снова расплакался. - Что ему будет больно. Я не хотел.

\- Тише, тише, - сказала Айлисса. - Боль у него не в сердце, а оттого, как стремительно рухнуло его мужское орудие.

Вечером Майрин, вдоволь набродившийся по окрестностям и оправившийся от шока, вернулся. Тьен выказал великое удивление, что в его доме всё это время жил повелитель, и просил прощения за любое неуважение, какое могло иметь место быть по причине незнания истинной личины Майрина.

Айлисса и Ириан сидели рядом с Тьеном на подушках, Ириан в этот раз с открытым, заплаканным лицом, которое прятал у Айлиссы на плече. Майрин старался не смотреть в его сторону, но глаза всё возвращались к Ириану, словно не желали верить в его уродство.

\- Закрой его, - приказал он наконец Айлиссе, и та послушно прикрыла барду лицо. Ириан снова беззвучно расплакался.

\- Мой повелитель, я не знал, что вы желаете заполучить себе степного барда, иначе сразу же предложил бы вам его, - сказал Тьен. - Бедный мальчик, вы сами видите, имеет все причины скрываться от мира. Я пожалел бедного уродца и позволил ему жить у меня взамен на его песни. Даже прислуга не знала, кто он. Если вы желаете забрать его с собой в столицу, он ваш.

\- Я желаю, чтобы лошади для моего возвращения были готовы, как я закончу ужинать, - отрезал Майрин.

\- Конечно, мой повелитель, - согласился Тьен.

\- А насчёт уродца я подумаю. Красиво поёт, но негоже такому выродку портить собой свет.

Ириан замер в объятиях Айлисса, которая ахнула.

\- Мой повелитель! - воскликнула она. - Ириан наше единственное утешение в этой глуши! Пожалуйста, смилуйтесь!

Ириан, подумал Майрин. Его зовут Ириан.

\- Тихо, жизнь моя, - сказал Тьен. - Будет всё, как пожелает того наш повелитель.

Майрин вспомнил, как изгибался Ириан в объятиях Тьена, и не знал, что он чувствует, - отвращение, любопытство? Тошноту? Неужели можно было полюбить уродца за один голос? В такой глуши со скуки ещё и не такое в постель пустишь, зло подумал он.

\- До отъезда я решу, что с ним делать. А пока вели накрывать на стол! И пусть уродец споёт нам после ужина. Я хочу забыть о его лице.

Айлисса увела Ириана с позволения Майрина, и сидела с ним в его покоях, пока он тихо рыдал, кусая подушку, чтобы не в голос.

\- Ах, певчая пташка моя, - сказала она наконец. - Мир жесток. Так бы он смотрел на тебя, так бы говорил, когда пресытился. Тогда бы было больнее. Лучше сейчас.

Ириан цеплялся за Айлиссу, словно тонул, и она одна могла спасти его.

\- Так сильно, пташка моя? - с сочувствием спросила она, гладя его по лысой голове.

\- Люблю, - всхлипнул Ириан. - Больше жизни. Пусть было бы мимолётное счастье с ним, чем это. Лишь бы он был счастлив.

\- Знаешь тайну жизни, птенчик мой? Знахарки и гадалки дорого берут, чтобы научить ей, но я по старой дружбе бесплатно научу. Никогда не ставь счастье другого человека превыше своего. Никогда.

\- А как же ты и Тьен, госпожа? Разве ты не ставишь всегда его счастье превыше своего? - воскликнул Ириан.

Айлисса улыбнулась в его лысую макушку и поцеловала её.

Ни он, ни она не знали, что как раз в тот момент Майрин, всё не в силах поверить глазам своим, прокрался к покоям Ириана взглянуть на него ещё раз, и слышал каждое слово. Теперь, когда он не видел лица барда, отчаянное его признание в любви не оставило Майрина равнодушным; кольнуло что-то в груди. Значит, не врал, чертёныш, тогда, когда обещал глазами что угодно. Значит, и в самом деле пел только ему.

После ужина Ириан, снова закутанный так, чтобы Майрину не пришлось видеть его, спустился вниз петь для гостя. Не хотелось ему петь на разбитое сердце, да никто его не спрашивал.

Майрин не смотрел в его сторону. Тьен ободряюще кивнул Ириану, а Айлисса уселась рядом, чтобы поддержать.

Ириан дрожал. Всеми силами он пытался унять плач, но не получалось. От молчания их спас послышавшийся вдруг снаружи шипящий зов не из человечьей глотки, подхваченный другими существами.

\- Ай-лисс-саааа, - гремел зов. - Ай-лисс-саааа!

Айлисса вскочила и бросилась к окну.

\- Что случилось, жизнь моя? - спросил Тьен.

\- Время моё пришло, муж мой, - ответила побелевшая Айлисса.

Тьен и Майрин присоединились к ней у окна. Ириан попытался встать, но упал: трудно было ему в новом теле передвигаться без посторонней помощи.

Снаружи у дома собрались дивы и гули пустынные, глаза их горели красным в сумерках. Самый крупный из них, клубящийся темнотой огненно-красный див, смотрел в окно на Айлиссу.

\- Я должна выйти к ним, - вздохнула Айлисса.

\- Что происходит? - властно спросил Майрин.

\- А проследуем за моей женой и узнаем, - предложил Тьен.

Айлисса уже бежала вниз, Найра — за ней. Вместе они вышли навстречу чудищам, которые при их виде заревели, зашумели на разные голоса.

\- Как ты нашёл меня? - спросила Айлисса у вожака.

\- Мммагия, - прогудел страшный див в ответ. Человеческая речь давалась ему с трудом. - Древняя магия. Не игра, Ай-лис-са. Ты идёшшшь сссо мной.

\- Это страж страны дивов, - пояснила Айлисса подоспевшим Тьену и Майрину. - Господин души моей, я не совсем была честна с тобой. Я не человек.

\- Я знаю, - тихо ответил Тьен.

\- Мы прощаемся навсегда, о господин души моей. Я без спросу бежала в человеческий мир. Больше отец мой меня не отпустит.

Страж приблизился к Айлиссе и схватил её за руку своей сотканной из тьмы лапищей. Найра оскалилась и страшно зарычала в ответ.

\- Тихо, моя хорошая, - сказала Айлисса. - Страж! Я пойду с тобой по доброй воле, но не трожь этих людей, - она показала позади себя, - и лошадей их тоже не трожь, - добавила она быстро.

Дивы и гули захохотали.

\- Сссс лошадьми позззздно, - прошелестел страж. - Изззз людишек, выбирай одного.

\- Его, - Айлисса без колебаний показала на Тьена. - Не трожьте его.

\- Будет ссделано, - ответил страж и дохнул на Айлиссу. Она растворилась в сумерках, стала клубом тьмы, как он, и он тут же унёс её с собой прочь, в пустыню.

Оставшаяся нечисть злобно и голодно загоготала. Их было не меньше десяти — против троих.

\- У тебя есть меч! - крикнул Майрин Тьену, который успел вооружиться по пути.

\- Повелитель, вы же слышали мою жену. Они не тронут меня, - спокойно ответил Тьен. - Я желаю вам успехов в отстаивании вашей жизни.

Тут Найра на их глазах перекинулась в огромную волчицу и снова зарычала, с угрозой, которая остановила бы сердца гулей, если бы они у них были. Своей гигантской пастью она бы легко могла одним махом перекусить шеи троим из них. Тьен отступил к дому; Майрин выхватил у него меч и присоединился к волчице.

Никогда бы ему не выстоять против нечисти, если бы не Найра. Пока он справлялся с двумя противниками, волчица успела разодрать остальных в клочья.

\- Это для Повелительницы, - прорычала она. - Дивы очень любят не держать своего слова. Бегите прочь отсюда! Как прознают остальные, что вы больше не под защитой Айлиссы, придут кормиться.

И Найра большими скачками последовала в ту сторону, куда улетели страж и Айлисса.

Майрин обернулся к дому и увидел, что Ириан чудом сумел спуститься сам и стоял в дверях, опираясь на косяк. Отчаяние в его глазах было отчаянием прочитавшего свой смертный приговор.

\- Господин, - беспомощно сказал он Тьену, - помогите, господин.

В глазах Тьена было нечто очень похожее на безумие, когда он расхохотался.

\- Мой мальчик, про тебя-то она и забыла, - сказал он.

\- Вы возьмёте меня с собой, господин? - жалобно спросил Ириан. 

\- Мой мальчик, - сказал Тьен. - Ты не можешь ходить, а у нас нет лошадей. Не понесу же я тебя всю дорогу. Подумай сам, мой мальчик. Если ты запрёшься в доме, то сможешь сам выбрать, как умереть, прежде чем придёт нечисть.

Ириан не заплакал, но опустил голову. Ему стало так плохо, что он на миг потерял способность видеть и слышать.

Когда он пришёл в себя и поднял голову, из живота Тьена торчал его же меч. Майрин рванул меч на себя, позволяя телу упасть на землю, и посмотрел в глаза Ириану. Они молчали. Ириан знал, что они остались совсем одни. Конюх, он же по совместительству кучер, всегда спал с лошадьми на конюшне. Если нечисть съела лошадей, то и от конюха ничего не осталось.

Наконец Майрин, минуя Ириана в дверях, прошёл в дом, на кухню, где собрал в первый попавшийся мешок съестные припасы в дорогу. Ириан, опираясь о стены, последовал за ним внутрь, отполз в самый дальний угол и сжался, стараясь стать невидимым. Он крепился в присутствии Майрина, чтобы сломаться, когда тот уйдёт.

То, что Ириану даже в голову не пришло ожидать от него помощи, почему-то больно отдалось где-то внутри. Бард был прав. Майрин не мог ему простить своего унижения, не мог побороть отвращения к нему, и не собирался помогать калеке, который значительно задержал бы его в пути.

\- Не угонишься — я за тобой не вернусь, - неожиданно для себя сказал Майрин.

Ириан изумлённо посмотрел на него, но Майрин уже повернулся к нему спиной.

Так и двинулись в путь. Несмотря на то, что Майрин убеждал себя, что не замедлит шаг ради урода, всё же он шёл куда медленнее, чем мог бы, изредка оглядываясь на ковыляющую позади фигуру. Насколько он помнил, ближайшее жильё было в пяти днях резвого галопа отсюда. Сколько у них займёт дорога пешком, он не брался предсказать. Важно было уйти как можно дальше от пустыни. Утром, когда пустынная нечисть уляжется спать, смогут отдохнуть и они.

Путь их лежал по степи. Когда стало совсем темно, и Майрин перестал видеть Ириана, он молился богам, чтобы калека незаметно упал в траву степную и не поднялся, чтобы не пришлось больше о нём думать.

Но когда через пару часов стало светать, Ириан по-прежнему стойко следовал за ним, пусть и на гораздо большем расстоянии, шатаясь из стороны в сторону, как маятник. Позвоночник его был искривлён влево таким причудливым образом, что он перевешивал на эту сторону, и скорее танцевал, чем ходил, пытаясь приспособиться к недугу. Его дохленькие, щупленькие ножки, левая короче правой, не были предназначены для поддерживания его веса. Не было во всём его теле места, которое бы не болело от ходьбы, и держался он на силе воли.

Держался, держался и не удержался — рухнул на рассвете, как подкошенный.

Когда он очнулся, был уже день. Солнце жгло нещадно, но его спасала паранджа. В его увечном теле не осталось ни капли силы; подаренные Айлиссой красные прыщи зудели невыносимо, но он не мог даже поднять руку, чтобы почесаться.

Майрин наверняка уже далеко, подумал Ириан, но был слишком изнемождён, чтобы что-то почувствовать, и снова потерял сознание.

Очнулся он ближе к вечеру оттого, что Майрин пытался его напоить. Когда Ириан понял, что ему дают пить, то нашёл в себе силы приникнуть к фляге. Благодатная жидкость не вся пошла ему в рот, потекла по шее, за шиворот, и это было почти такое же блаженство, как пить её. Майрин попытался его накормить, но на еду сил Ириана не хватило.

В следующий раз он очнулся, потому что его несли. Была снова ночь. Майрин взвалил его себе на спину, пропустив руки Ириану под колени. Поза была крайне неудобной для искривлённого тела Ириана и причиняла боль, но он стиснул зубы и терпел. Сам он уж точно идти не смог бы: не было смысла в жалобах.

Оба путника вошли в то состояние транса, когда главное — продвигаться вперёд и выжить, продвигаться вперёд и выжить. Ириан не стеснялся своего уродства и беспомощности, перестав воспринимать Майрина иначе, чем как источник еды и воды, чья спина была его личной дыбой. Майрин не воспринимал его иначе как ношу. Все другие грани стёрлись между ними, отступили перед необходимостью выжить. Они не разговаривали, выполняя все необходимые движения молча, автоматически.

Майрин и сам не знал, зачем тащит на себе барда. То ли он чувствовал себя в чём-то виноватым, то ли чьё-то ещё присутствие придавало ему духа в пути.

Боги, или кто другой, хранили их: нечисть не нагнала. К девятому дню пути, далеко на горизонте появились огни небольшой деревеньки, первого из поселений так близко к Далям.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава V**

Ириан не показывался сестре, как она ни умоляла его увидеть. Он не выходил из отведённых ему во дворце покоев, если Майрин не приказывал ему петь перед своими гостями. Тогда Ириана, плотно закутанного от любопытных взглядов, приносили в главную залу, и он пел.

Весь Рамакад завидовал своему повелителю, что тот поймал и приручил певчую пташку. Майрин не собирался поначалу оглашать о том, что вернулся во дворец с бардом, но Сагал настоял.

\- Ваша интриганка жена, о повелитель, не теряла времени даром, пока вас не было, - прошипел он, когда Майрин заявил, что не желает об этом и слышать. - Никто не любит южан, но народ не видел ещё такой искренней печали покинутой перед брачной ночью жены, такой стойкости отвергнутой женщины. Вам необходимо вернуть их любовь, мой повелитель.

Сагал не знал, что Ириан уродливый калека, и убеждал Майрина не только заставить барда петь, но и разоблачить его перед толпой, показать им его лицо. Уж здесь Майрин настоял на своём, но не мог не согласиться, что в остальном Сагал прав. Народ глуп и охоч до зрелищ: сегодня сочувствует брошенной Айлиане, завтра рукоплещет степному барду и прославляет повелителя.

Айлиана угрожала отравить Майрина, если это по его велению Ириан отказывался её видеть, но Ириан через закрытые двери заверил её, что сам так хочет, что она всё узнает, как придёт тому время.

Он знал, что время не придёт. Айлиана была истинной южанкой, а они чтили здоровье и физическую силу превыше всего. Своих увечных и слабых они убивали. Ириану было достаточно презрения в глазах Майрина.

В его покоях было зеркало, в которое он часами рассматривал своё уродство. Тогда ему казалось, что легче всего было бы прекратить свои страдания, достав у сестры яду, или позволив её убийце помочь ему. Но он знал, что как бы ни ненавидел себя, никогда не хватит у него духу. Даже сейчас он любил жить.

Айлисса и в самом деле постаралась на славу. При каждом осмотре он находил новые недостатки в себе; только воистину чуждый всему человеческому разум мог придумать такие искажения плоти. Но Ириан не винил свою госпожу. Просто так случилось: всю жизнь он нёс крест собственной красоты, а теперь нёс крест уродства.

Когда он не плакал, то с удивлением думал, что уродство странным образом его освобождает. Раньше ему было не пройти по улице, не скрыв лица: все глазели, глумились над по-женски красивым мальчиком, кричали непристойности, пытались увести с собой в тёмную улочку. Теперь, если бы Ириан осмелился выйти на улицу без паранджи, вряд ли кто отважился бы посмотреть на него дважды. Ощущение того, что никто его не хочет, было новым и странно опьяняющим. Под отвратительной оболочкой Ириан мог наконец быть собой.

Майрин приходил к нему редко, каждый раз приказывая ему петь. Они не говорили. Молчаливая близость во время пути, по которой они синхронизировали свои движения и дыхание, была во дворце невозможной. Ириан чувствовал, что Майрин бесконечно его жалеет. Оттого и не бросил там, в деревне, взял с собой во дворец.

Жалость Майрина была ему что заноза в пятке. Лучше бы уж ненавидел. Иногда Ириан почти набирался смелости сказать Майрину убираться и никогда больше не приходить к нему со своей жалостью и своей виной, что не может любить увечного.

Сагал, Ириан знал, ненавидел его. Майрин охладел к своему советнику по возвращении, не звал к себе, не доверял ему важных заданий. Сагал думал, что всё из-за барда, что греет тот теперь постель повелителя. Часто во время выступлений ловил он на себе полный ненависти взгляд. Майрин, словно под воду погружённый, не замечал ничего. Ириан знал, что рано или поздно ему следует ожидать попытки покушения на свою жизнь.

Айлиана защитила бы его, если бы он попросил. Но Ириан не знал, хочет ли быть спасён. Одно дело — планировать самоубийство, и совсем другое — знать, что кто-то планирует твою смерть, и просто позволить этому случиться.

В один из вечеров, когда по велению Майрина он пел для собравшихся во дворце гостей, юноша из толпы, довольно скромно одетый для собравшейся тем вечером публики, подмигнул певцу.

Такого давно уже не случалось. Несмотря на то, что многие отмечали, как улучшилось искусство барда слагать песни, никто больше не пытался соблазнить его. Отчасти потому, что все знали, как ревнив Майрин, и считали барда его любовником; отчасти потому, что дикая искра вызова потухла в его глазах, и пел он не ради того, чтобы его любили, а ради самой песни.

Ириан задержал взгляд на юноше на пару секунд. Совсем юный, едва ли двадцать исполнилось, белобрысый, и явно не из столицы. Не было в нём отточенного лоска столичного вельможи, да и слишком добрым было его лицо. Такая доброта не жила долго в столице.

Он стал замечать юношу в толпе каждый раз, как пел: он улыбался ему, и сердце Ириана таяло. Но он знал, что нельзя, нехорошо такого чистого мальчика пятнать собою. Что он мог ему подарить, кроме уродства?

Но в одну ночь, когда слуги отнесли его наверх в его покои, стало ему так невыносимо одиноко, что он не выдержал. Спуск по лестнице в темноте, да так, чтобы никто не услышал, дался с трудом. Ириан всё ещё дрожал от напряжения, когда вошёл в сад.

Юноша ждал его на скамье у фонтана и вскочил ему навстречу, усадил рядом с собой.

\- Я ждал тебя здесь каждую ночь, - сказал он.

\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Ириан.

\- Почему ты раньше не приходил?

\- Я боялся, - честно признался Ириан.

С тех пор они встречались почти каждую ночь, и по прошествии какого-то времени, юноша, которого звали Вейль, наконец осмелился попросить Ириана о поцелуе.

\- Нет, - сказал Ириан, и, видя, как его отказ сразил Вейля, добавил, - я урод, мой хороший. Под моими одеждами скрывается искривлённый урод. Почему ты думаешь, я никогда не кажу лица?

\- Я закрою глаза, если тебе того хочется, - сказал Вейль, и Ириан... разрешил ему.

Его так долго не целовали, что он забыл, как это сладко. Вейль был нежен и честно держал глаза закрытыми, пока Ириан не закрыл снова лицо. Он не знал, разрешит ли ему Ириан обнять себя, и неловко держал руки на коленях, не зная, куда их ещё деть.

\- Никогда больше не приходи сюда, возвращайся домой и забудь обо мне, - сказал Ириан, поднимаясь на ноги. Эффектно уйти не получилось с его хромотой и болячками, но бедный Вейль был настолько потрясён, что так и остался сидеть, пока Ириан не скрылся во дворце.

Ириан знал, что был жесток, но надо было рубить всё и с корнем.

Вейль рассказал ему, что приехал в столицу с отцом, и они решили сходить во дворец послушать знаменитого барда. Отец уехал, а Вейль остался.

Отец его был провинциальным купцом, и жили они безбедно в своей деревне, но содержание сына в столице влетало ему в копеечку, а Вейль не желал возвращаться без Ириана. Не мог Ириан позволить ему далее разорять отца ради себя, не мог губить жизнь хорошего мальчика.

Вейль перестал приходить его слушать, и в сад больше не приходил. Какая-то часть Ириана надеялась, что не послушается мальчишка, что заберёт его с собой. Но так было лучше, несомненно лучше.

\- Я знаю про купеческого сына, - сказал Ириану Майрин, когда пришёл к нему в покои.

Ириан не ответил, Майрин и сам всё знал. Не было у него никакого права на объяснения или ревность.

Прошёл ещё месяц. Мысль о самоубийстве перестала казаться такой уж неприемлемой: ничто больше не ждало его в жизни. Рано или поздно Майрин устанет его жалеть, и превратится жалость его в прежнее отвращение; очень хотелось Ириану быть подальше от дворца и от Майрина, когда это случится.

И тут, в один прекрасный день, на подоконнике своего окна, находившегося довольно высоко над землёй, он увидел Найру.

Женщина-волчица оскалилась в улыбке.

\- Здравствуй, мой хороший, - сказала она. - Тебе от Айлиссы привет. Раньше бы удосужилась она о тебе справиться, да строгий батюшка жизни не давал.

На самом деле Айлисса с головой ушла в развлечения своего мира, и думать забыв об Ириане.

\- Вот тебе от госпожи гостинец, попробуй его, - и Найра протянула ему странный зелёный фрукт, не грушу и не яблоко, а невесть что. Не росли такие фрукты в землях смертных.

Ириан взял гостинец и послушно надкусил, и тут же провалился в глубокий сон.

\- Прощай, певец, - сказала Найра и сиганула из окна вниз.

Когда Ириан проснулся, мир был странно другим. Здоровье и красота его были ему возвращены, но он не знал пока об этом.

В комнате находился Сагал. В руках его был нож. Он пришёл наконец избавиться от того, кто забрал всю любовь и благосклонность его повелителя.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава VI**

 

\- Певчая пташка, - улыбнулся Сагал, - петь тебе в раю, певчая пташка.

Ириан вскочил и удивился, как хорошо тело его слушается. Наверняка от страха сил прибавилось, подумал он.

Сагал медленно приближался к нему, держа нож наготове.

\- Ты же знаешь, что кричать можно, да? - спросил он. - Я не собираюсь убегать и прятаться, я хочу видеть страдание на его лице, когда он найдёт тебя мёртвым. Кричи, если хочешь. Я успею тебя прирезать.

Ириан видел, что кричать и молить о пощаде было бесполезно. Сагал был вдвое крупнее его, и очень решительно настроен. Теперь, перед лицом смерти, Ириан точно знал, что не хочет умирать.

\- Перед тем, как ты умрёшь, я хочу увидеть, - продолжил Сагал, - чем ты так его привлёк, певчая пташка. Неужто ты бог красоты?

Он протянул руку сорвать с Ириана его никаб. Ириан инстинктивно дёрнулся назад. Он не хотел, чтобы Сагал, который и так почти уже восторжествовал над ним, получил удовлетворение от вида его уродства.

Но Сагал был значительно сильнее. Он рванул ткань на себя. Волосы Ириана рассыпались по плечам, и он предстал перед Сагалом во всей своей красе, бесовски хороший певчий мальчик.

Сагал отступил на шаг, лицо его — смесь потрясения, неверия, благоговейного ужаса.

\- Ангел, - прокричал он, падая на колени, - бог! - и обнял Ириана за ноги, целуя ему ступни.

Бедный Ириан не знал, что ему делать; от страха и отвращения он весь дрожал.

\- Уйди, - смог выдавить он, - уйди или убей меня уже!

\- О, прости меня, прости, ангел! - воскликнул Сагал. - Я не знал! Я уйду... я не знал, не знал, не знал!…

Сагал отполз к двери спиной вперёд, всё время не сводя глаз с Ириана и кланяясь ему, и так и выполз на коленях из его покоев. От его присутствия остался только нож на полу, который он выронил из рук.

Медленно, сам в испуге от того, что он увидит, Ириан подошёл к зеркалу.

Айлисса перестаралась и на этот раз. О, то были его черты, но отточенные до недостижимого смертным совершенства. Ириан коснулся своего тела, волос, провёл по ним рукой. Лицо его словно сияло изнутри. Он чувствовал жизнь в себе, как никогда раньше, и был прекрасен, как бог — или как пустынный див, когда заманивает себе людей на ужин.

Наблюдая за собой в зеркало, медленными движениями он надел никаб обратно, спрятав свою новую красоту.

Сагал между тем бежал по дворцу в поисках Майрина и, найдя его, бросился ему в ноги.

\- Прикажи казнить, я не знал! Согрешил! Прикажи казнить!

Майрин так и не добился от него ничего вразумительного, кроме просьб казнить. Рассудок советника помутился навсегда.

Ириан пришёл в покои Айлианы, и та кинулась его обнимать, стащила с него скрывающий его лицо никаб и ахнула.

\- Брат! Ты прекрасен!

Ириан опустился вместе с ней на подушки и рассказал ей всё, что случилось, и почему он не показывался ей раньше. Айлиана слушала, не перебивая, затем вскочила и зашагала туда-сюда по комнате.

\- Майрин у нас в руках, - сказала она. - Уж если Сагал прозрел, а его сердце ткали пауки из самой отборной тьмы, то Майрин для тебя мать воскресит и снова в могилу сведёт!

\- Нет, Айлиана, - возразил Ириан. - Я не хочу больше ни в чём принимать участия. Я... ухожу.

Ириан и сам не знал пока, куда. Куда глаза глядят. Был же он когда-то бродячим степным бардом!

Он видел, как в Айлиане боролись амбиции и любовь к нему. Она вполне была в силах заставить его остаться, если бы захотела.

\- Скажи, сестра... - спросил он. - Если бы я открылся тебе до того, как Айлисса вернула мне здоровье и красоту, не нашёл бы я у себя между лопатками кинжала Иеро?

\- Нет, - твёрдо сказала Айлиана. - Я бы сама спасла тебя от страданий плоти. Глядя тебе в глаза.

\- Спасибо, сестра, - сказал Ириан, - что ты честна со мной.

\- Всегда, мой брат, - ответила Айлиана, и тёмный момент, когда она почти приняла решение держать его как заложника послушания Майрина, прошёл.

Ириан ушёл не сразу. Несколько ночей ещё пел он для гостей дворца, и все поражались перемене в барде, - словно расцвёл он, и глаза его загорелись новым светом. Не прежним, голодным до обожания блеском, а светом внутреннего спокойствия, как будто нашёл он что-то важное.

Майрин не мог не заметить этой перемены. В одну ночь он пришёл к Ириану и просто сидел, словно ждал чего-то. Ириан почти открылся ему. Видят боги, ему хотелось. Открыть лицо и увидеть наконец в глазах Майрина прежнее желание.

Но что-то его удержало. Нет уж, пусть сам скажет, что ему надо.

Майрин не сумел.

А на следующую ночь, Ириан снова увидел Вейля, который прямо-таки сиял из толпы, глядя на него.

После выступления Ириан решительно направился в сад, намереваясь задать несмышлёному транжире отцовских денег жару. Но Вейль, бросившийся ему навстречу, опередил его.

\- Я нашёл работу в городе и жильё, - сообщил он. - Ты же поэтому меня прогнал, да?

Из Ириана словно дух выбило, так он настроил себя отчитать Вейля. Теперь он не знал, что сказать, и рассмеялся от неловкости.

\- Моё жильё бедное, недостойное тебя, - пряча глаза, покраснел Вейль. - Но я буду работать и найду лучше! И тогда... - он растерялся, поняв, что с бухты-барахты выложил Ириану все свои мечты, а тот, возможно, просто посмеётся над ним.

\- Мальчик мой, - сказал Ириан, - подойди ко мне и обнажи мне лицо.

Медленно, словно не веря тому, что ему только что разрешили, Вейль последовал просьбе Ириана.

\- Но ты... прекрасен, - выдохнул Вейль.

Ириан притянул его к себе и поцеловал, нежно, медленно, так, что мальчик растаял у него в руках, как замороженная сладость.

\- Как далеко ты живёшь? - хрипло прошептал Ириан. - Я хочу тебя прямо здесь.

Вейль чуть не умер от этих слов.

\- Иди со мной, навсегда, прямо сейчас! - взмолился он. - Если мне завтра придётся покинуть тебя с утра, я боюсь, ты исчезнешь, и я больше никогда тебя не найду!

Ириан размышлял ровно одну секунду.

\- Жди меня у ворот сада, - сказал он Вейлю.

По пути во дворец он встретил Майрина и по глазам понял, что тот видел всё и слышал всё. Ириан не спрятал лицо, и Майрин застыл на месте, любуясь им. Наконец он сделал попытку подойти ближе, но Ириан отступил назад и обдал его таким холодом, что Майрин больше не пытался.

\- Это была шутка госпожи моей Айлиссы, - зачем-то пояснил Ириан, - проверить, насколько сильно ты меня хочешь. Но она не успела превратить меня обратно.

\- Прости меня, - сказал Майрин.

\- Уже не за что, - сказал Ириан, и Майрину вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы было за что. Нет надежды там, где не за что прощать.

Если бы Майрин попросил Ириана остаться, он бы остался. Бросил бы купеческого сына ждать у ворот, остался бы. Но Майрин не считал себя вправе просить. После затянувшегося молчания Ириан продолжил свой путь, не оборачиваясь.

В своих покоях он прежде всего разделся. С неожиданным удовольствием он избавился от паранджи и всего, что скрывало его от мира столь долгие годы, переоделся в мужское платье и покинул дворец навсегда, из вещей взяв с собой лишь флейту. Время прятаться прошло; все вещи, напоминавшие ему о прошлой жизни, стали ему противны. Он ушёл бы в новую жизнь голышом, если бы мог.

Вейль ждал его и несмело попытался взять его за руку. Ириан своей руки не дал, прижимаясь вместо этого к мальчику и кладя его руку себе на талию.

\- Тебе нравится столица? - пытливо спросил он.

\- Нет, но проживу здесь всю жизнь, если с тобой! - ответил Вейль. Ириан рассмеялся.

\- Я не потребую от тебя такой жертвы. Я и сам не столичный.

\- Но куда же мы пойдём? То есть, с тобой — куда угодно!

Ириан улыбнулся.

\- Мальчик мой... мы идём открывать мир.

 


End file.
